The purpose of the Clinical Dental Research Core Center (CDRCC) is to provide facilities to permit clinical research relevant to pathogenesis, diagnosis, early detection, prevention, control, and treatment of oral diseases, disorders, and/or dysfunctions. The goal of the CDRCC is to significantly improve our capacity to deal with all aspects of these diseases and disorders through development of new ideas, concepts, treatment procedures, and diagnostic systems based on scientific knowledge rather than customary practice. We also seek to make maximum application of new knowledge and modern biotechnology, and to focus on the underserved, elderly, minority, disabled, and other special patient populations. The CDRCC will provide an environment and facilities for controlled clinical research of normal and abnormal body function. The setting will provide optimum supervision and protection of the rights and welfare of human subjects, encourage interdisciplinary collaboration between basic and clinical scientists, and provide unique opportunities for the study not only of large populations of patients with commonly encountered clinical disorders, but also of those patients not otherwise readily obtainable, with rate or unusual oral and dental diseases. The CDRCC will serve as a research training site for individuals in our residency and graduate training programs, especially those in NIDR-supported postdoctoral training programs. The CDRCC consists of five cores, including Administrative, Biometry, Clinical, Laboratory, and Imaging Cores. The CDRCC and its Cores are structured in a manner to maximally enhance communications and collaboration, and to carefully monitor program progress and pilot and feasibility research. Our proposal has several unique features. We incorporate the largest group of behavioral scientists in U.S. dental schools, an unusually large, diverse, and productive portfolio of funded ongoing research, and several large unique populations of patients such as hemophiliacs, phobic patients, and the largest group of orthodontic and full-mouth reconstruction cases with complete longitudinal documentation in the country. We have a major institutional commitment to provide a state- of-the-art clinical research facility in the School of Dentistry, and salary support for most involved faculty.